


Kiss on My Lips

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Love at first sight, perhaps not. But love at first kiss? It's a very good place to start.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sid/Geno/Anna Exchange: Round 3





	Kiss on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveranygoodupthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveranygoodupthere/gifts).



> So, I'm not sure if this is QUITE what you had in mind for "Geno introduces Sid to Anna for the first time" but… I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it ^.^
> 
> Title from "[Kiss on the Lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzDwF7GfYvs)" by The Dualers

Sid is some combination of excited and nervous about tonight. Every time he's tried to untangle the feelings, they just start swelling up to overwhelm him, so he's stopped bothering. He knows Anna is part and parcel of Geno now, their romance burned fast and bright over the summer, and Sid loves seeing Geno happy. He really does. He's just… never dated someone while they were dating other people. Not seriously like this. 

He's never even met Anna. They almost met a couple times, back when she was just a friend on the side, but… this is different. This is…. More… and now Sid's winding himself up again. Maybe he should go for another run.

The treadmill helps. Lets Sid put his nervous energy out into the world, and by the time he's showered, it's late enough in the afternoon he can start getting ready. He'll be early, but Geno knows him well enough to expect that from him anyways.

\--

Sid pulls into the drive of Geno's mansion with a bottle of white only thirty minutes early and marches up the front steps to ring the bell. It feels weird. He hasn't used the front steps -- let alone the doorbell -- in ages it feels, but he wants to do this right. He's a little surprised when it's Anna, not Geno who answers.

"Oh!" Her face does something complicated, like she's pleased to see him, but also surprised and embarrassed. "You so soon?" Her accent isn't as thick as Geno's, but from the halting way she annunciates her words, Sid suspects her vocabulary is still somewhat limited.

"Sorry," he says, sheepish. "Just feeling a little more excited than I thought I would."

There's a pause while Anna mentally translates enough of Sid's words to understand then nods, smiling. "Yes. I feel same. Is… so much."

Sid beams. At least they're on the same page there.

There's a clattering thumping coming from the stairs and then Geno appears, looking wide-eyed. "Ah! Sid, why you so early?"

Sid opens his mouth, but Anna says, in more careful but determined English. "He want be not late at first date."

Geno halts, then ducks his head. There's a story there. Sid's looking forward to hearing it. He's still nervous, but the excitement is starting to grow and overtake it. He loves Geno, and-… well, he'll see how things go with Anna. He's feeling confident he's not going to **dis** like her at least.

"I brought wine-" As Geno's face starts to shift, Sid cuts him off. "Don't worry, it's a white. Nice and fruity for you."

At Anna's quietly puzzled expression, Sid tries to explain, "The last time I brought wine, it was a dry red, and Geno **hated** it. Said he swore off wine forever. I talked him down to just swearing off reds. For now."

Anna's expression doesn't clear, so Geno says something in Russian. At the end, Anna huffs and swats him in the chest playfully. Sid's not sure if the translation was an accurate one or not, with Geno, he can't always tell, but Anna reaches out to take the wine and puts it in the fridge to chill.

\--

Dinner is delicious, grilled tilapia with capers on a bed of risotto with steamed greens. Anna's portion is half the size of theirs, and she still manages to be the last one eating, gamely chatting in broken english and through Geno in Russian. She's witty and charming and Sid can't **wait** to get to know her once her English is stronger -- he vows again to some day learn Russian and try to meet them in the middle -- Sid is having trouble remembering to keep his words slow and clear for her to understand, he's so excited to see them both. 

After dinner, they're all a little loose-limbed from the wine and the warm food and good company, and Sid knows he **should** excuse himself and let the evening wind down but he just-... doesn't want to go. 

Anna suggests they watch a movie, so they troop into the rec room and settle on one of the sofas, Sid to Geno's left, and Anna tucked under his arm to Geno's right.

It's comfortable, familiar. The movie is Russian and something Sid's never even heard of, but there's subtitles, and it's well translated. The witty dialogue makes all three of them laugh and smile while the unlikely lovers' antics keep them apart just as often as it forces them together.

Sid doesn't normally have the time to watch too many movies, especially during the season, and especially not movies like this. Character driven stories don't usually land all that well among hockey players, and it hits Sid that that's a damned shame… because sitting here with Geno, and Anna, vicariously sharing the feelings of the characters on the screen in front of him… Sid feels warm and happy and loved.

Sid leans into Geno's shoulder, and Geno looks down at him in brief surprise but smiles when Sid looks up at him fondly. Sid is overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Geno. He inhales sharply, feeling his chin want to tip up, his lips part. He wants it, wants to share that with Geno, but Anna is right there. Before he's even realized he's speaking, Sid says, "Can I kiss you?"

Anna looks over from Geno's other side, and after a moment, asks something in Russian. The phrase is familiar, one she's said a few times tonight.

Geno replies in distracted sounding Russian, eyes on Sid's mouth. And Sid recognizes that word, ' _potseluy_.' a kiss. He's translating, of course.

Sid tears his eyes away enough to look at Anna, her face is open, but complicated. "Sorry- I didn't mean-"

Anna holds up a hand, and Sid stops. "I _kiss_ you, first?" The word is new to her, and it sounds beautiful in her accent, and suddenly Sid want's nothing as much as he wants to do just that. 

He leans in, tilting his head to one side, and Anna does the same. The first brush of lips is shy, tentative. Then they manage to relax into it, and Sid closes his eyes.

The warm chill flows over him and out through his fingers and toes, taking every question and concern with it. 

This is right. This is perfect; Anna in his arms with Geno beside them.

Anna's lips are soft and smooth. Just a hint of… lipstick? Some kind of balm? Slicking them up and sticking them together. It smells ever so faintly of cherries. 

It's different from kissing Geno, as assertive and in control as the both of them are, Geno's lips are **always** chapped, even in the middle of summer.

Sid smiles faintly as they break apart, their breaths just a little thicker. The weight of the space between them draws them together. He looks at Geno and has to laugh at the bright, breathless look of pink cheeked pleasure on his face.

"What?" Geno huffs, aggrieved.

"Sorry, sorry," Sid coughs, fighting it back under control. "I'm sorry. It's nothing, really. Jut- You look… cute." Sid shoots Geno his most sheepish smile. Geno pretends to bristle at him, but Sid can see his heart melting in his eyes.

"You-" Geno cuts himself off, starts again. Makes a noise of frustration then a tangle of Russian pours out. Anna laughs, bright and happy and leans up to press a kiss to Geno's cheek. Sid feels the same. He **has** to kiss him.

Sid gets quickly lost in it. Between Geno's lips on his own, Geno's thigh under his palm, Anna's knuckles brushing against his hand. Sid pulls back, dazed and blinking from it. He looks at Anna. She's as pink cheeked as Geno now, and smirking mischievously at him. It's a look that wouldn't be out of place on Flower's ugly mug. 

Anna takes Sid's hand and strokes it up Geno's thigh to the warm bulge between. He's hard. The full length of him beating a pulse against Sid's fingers.

Geno **moans** at the first, teasing stroke of their hands over him, even through his jeans. 

"Is this okay?" Sid asks, a little late, and more than a little raspy. His throat feels dry and wet at the same time. He wants….. He wants…. 

"Yes!" Geno gasps, spreading his legs and thrusting up into their joined touch.

Anna coos something sultry in Russian against Geno's shoulder, pressing kisses up his neck as her fingers drag his zipper down, ever so slowly. 

Sid takes his time reaching between the open tabs, stroking and exploring like it's the first time again, relishing the body-warm feel of it. He's as turned on as Geno is, and judging from the way Anna's fingernails scrape over the back of Sid's hand as she moves to wrap her hand over the head of Geno's cock -- more playing with him than actually going anywhere -- she feels the same.

Geno starts to babble, and Sid can't tell if it's English or Russian or just noise. He's thinking of kissing Geno when Anna makes a soft noise. Sid looks over, she's staring right back at him, her eyes bright and dark at once, and in a moment, Sid knows exactly what she's planning. He leans across Geno's lap to meet her halfway. Their lips and tongues tangle and stroke. Hungry and sloppy and all for Geno.

Geno whimpers and moans, begging them desperately. His cock is leaking now, precum slicking Sid and Anna's hands both, Sid uses it to twist and stroke at the base while Anna plays with the head. Just **looking** at their hands is completely overwhelming. Sid can't imagine what it **feels** like. 

Geno's begging now, Words a tangle of English and Russian, "More, Please. Faster. I need. _Please_ Sid! Anna! God!"

Anna looks at Sid and smirks. " _I don't know… Should we?_ "

Sid recognizes the words and smirks back, nods.

Geno cries, one hand gripping Sid's shoulder painfully as they finally stop teasing him, jerking and pulling at his cock like they mean business. The moment Anna catches Sid's eye again and kisses him, it's over. Geno tenses and comes all over their fingers. They stroke him through it until Geno limply pushes their hands away, flopped back into the couch. 

Sid pulls back from the kiss and says to Anna, breathless and hot, "I really want to fuck you." He looks down at Geno, then back to Anna. "Is that- is that okay? Can I fuck you?"

Anna swallows and climbs to her knees then looks down at Geno, still limp and useless between them. " _Zhenya,_ " she says, and something more in Russian.

Geno groans, shuddering; and Sid can see his cock give a weak jerk. " _Da._ Yes. Okay. Yes."

Anna smirks, smug and filthy, and Sid's not sure **he's** going to survive this either. She grabs Geno's thigh at the knee and spreads his leg before climbing over it and gesturing for Sid to do the same. 

Sid's eyes widen as he realizes what she's asking him to do, what they're about to do. He scrambles to obey -- glad that Geno's couch is deep enough to accommodate sprawling hockey players, and deep enough for this -- undoing his pants and pushing them down and off quickly. "Do I need a condom?" He asks. Sid's about to try to explain, but Anna knows that word. 

She shakes her head. "No. No condom," she says, pushing her panties down and lifting her dress, so he can see. She's so slick, wet everywhere.

Sid slides between Anna's thighs and begins rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit, getting himself wet, easing the head just inside and out, teasing them both.

Geno whimpers, and Sid and Anna both look to him. "You- oh… fuck, oh--" It's a nonsensical stream of Russian again, but it makes Anna laugh. Geno puts one hand on each of them, stroking and squeezing the meat of Sid's ass, pushing him forward.

Sid's dick glides wetly up and over Anna's clit, and she gasps. It makes him groan, and suddenly he **needs** to be inside her. Sid points his cock towards her opening and watches hungrily as she swallows him up, stretching and stroking him perfectly. It's hot and wet and then she squeezes and it's so **tight**. "Fuck…"

Sid's trying to take a moment to adjust, let Anna adjust too, but Geno's hands have moved from his ass to his hip, and he's pushing and pulling them, trying to set the pace, and fighting it just makes Sid harder, so he eventually complies, fucking into Anna to Geno's direction. 

The angle is weird, half-kneeling so they fit in Geno's lap. Sid can feel the burn in his thighs as he thrusts a steady, firm rhythm. He kisses at Anna's neck and face until she grabs his chin and forces him to kiss her on the lips again. He moans into it, his thrusts stuttering until Geno gets them back on track.

Sid's panting through his nose, fighting for air through the haze of lust as Anna's little moans and grunts spur him on. He's getting closer. Anna's squeezing him with each thrust, wriggling faster. Her nails dig into his shoulders and back; she wants them to go faster, but Geno won't **let** them.

Finally, she pulls away and says something sharp and breathless in Russian, and it's the hottest sounds Sid's ever heard.

Geno seems to agree as he groans and nods and suddenly his hand on Sid's hip is pushing him to go faster, harder. Sid looks down, and Geno's got his other hand on his own cock again, half-hard and slick with come. He's jerking himself idly as Sid fucks into Anna.

It's so much, so good, tight and hot and different but familiar, and Sid is going to come, but he wants to hold out, just until Anna comes first. He bites his lip and grips her hips and thrusts in as fast as he can stand.

Anna makes a series of choked, gasping whines that climb higher and higher, and Sid does his best to keep going, fuck her through it to the last, shuddering quake as she comes around him, virtually untouched. 

He doesn't last long after, fucking in twice more before he plunges in deep and comes **hard**. 

When Sid pulls out and looks Anna over, she's an absolute wreck. Dress rucked up around her hips, falling off her shoulders. Hair mussed, face flushed. His come is leaking out from between her thighs where she's open and wet, and he **wishes** he could get hard right away so he could fuck her again. 

That's when he realizes- **he** might not be hard, but Geno- Sid looks down and Geno… Geno's dick is mostly hard, but softening against his thigh.

Geno chuckles. "Maybe later." He says, smiling fondly at Sid. "I… Not know you like so much."

Sid bites his lip, looking at Anna then back to Geno. "I… I didn't know either I-... Fuck. This… wow. Just… I'm so glad. Both of you." Sid rests his hand over Anna's cheek and she closes her eyes, leans into it. "I want this. With both of you. For sure."

Geno smiles, and says in Russian, " _Ya tebya lyublyu._ "

 _I love you_. It's a phrase Sid's known for years, and it warms him inside just as much as it always has. More even.

Anna makes a contented sigh and slumps into Geno's chest, and with a few tugs, pulls Sid down to join her.

Geno whuffs dramatically. "So heavy," he fake-complains, pulling them both in tight, pressing a kiss to Anna's lips, and then Sid's, though they're all smiling almost too widely to manage it. 

It's not the most comfortable bed to recuperate after sex, but Sid can't imagine asking for them to try to move or relocate any time soon. He loves Geno, and…. In time, he already feels he's going to love Anna too.


End file.
